Sympathy Pains
by tomfeltonlover1991
Summary: Maya goes home sick and gets taken care of by her caring boyfriend Owen. But taking care of her gives him sympathy pains and then makes him sick and then she gets sick again or is it something else? Future fic. Maya/Owen. One shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.

Author Note: Here we go with another one-shot. I don't really know how this idea came about but it here now. A big thank you to Halawen for all your help with everything.

Maya's POV

"Maya can you please go change the IV bag in room 302 please." Dr. Willow said walking up to me knocking me out of my attempt to keep my stomach at bay with the nausea that's been attacking me since this morning.

"Yes of course." I said biting back some bile as I get up from the stool slowly hoping no one would realize.

"Maya are you ok?" Dr. Willow as moving closer to me as I bit my lip.

"Yeah I…" was all I could get out before I had to slap my hand over my mouth and dash to the closest bathroom and lose all the contents I had in my stomach since last night. It lasted for a good five minutes trying to get everything up hopefully.

When I was finished hopefully I stood up slowly bracing myself against the wall so I wouldn't pass out and flushed away all the grossness and slowly made my way out of the restroom.

"Maya are you ok?" Dr. Willow asked while helping me to a chair to sit in.

"Yeah something I ate must not have agreed with my stomach last night I've been nauseous all morning." I said leaning my head against the wall trying to get the pain to lessen in my stomach and I was still dizzy.

"Or you could be getting that flu bug that's been going around." A fellow Nurse said walking up to Dr. Willow and me with a cup of water. "Here drink some of this to see if it helps your stomach and you're getting really pale to."

"She's right you are do you feel anything else right now other than an upset stomach." Dr. Willow asked jumping from friend to Dr. mode in seconds.

"Not really just nauseous still and I'm hot a little and still dizzy." I said as my stomach started making twist and turns again and I start groaning as I feel a hand on my forehead.

"She feels a little warm." I see through my little blurred version Nurse Nancy look at Dr. Willow as they switch hands of feeling my forehead.

"You need to go home and rest Maya before this bug hits you head on." Dr. Willow said looking at me with concern.

"I'll be ok I can finish my shift then I'll go home and rest." I try to insist.

"No you need to get home; we can't risk you infecting the patients or the staff if you do have the flu. You can come back in if you go without fever for 24 hours and feel up to it." Dr. Willow tells me.

I sigh and go to the lockers to get my stuff, I have to say once I'm in my car I'm glad to be going home. I started up my car and pulled out of the parking structure and made my way home to the condo Owen and I rent out together. The drive only took 15 minutes and when I pulled into our driveway I saw Owen's car was sitting in the spot next to mine.

I slowly made my way out of the car since the dizziness and nausea was still there and grabbed my things from the back seat and made my way into the condo and set my stuff on the couch.

"Babe?" I heard Owen voice from the kitchen kind of skeptical.

"Yeah it's me." I said roughly with what I believe my throat hurting from all that throwing up or I'm developing a sore throat, as I made my way slowly into the kitchen and I see Owen standing in front of the microwave heating something up.

"What you doing home?" The both of us asked at the same time with me causing me to sooth my throat with my hand as Owen looked at me worry.

"It's Lunch time and they still serve the same crappy shit they served us when we went." Owen said walking over to me his eyes still shown with worry. "You don't look that well baby, you're really pale."

"Don't feel that well either, got sent home after getting sick. Didn't want to risk getting patients sick if I caught the flu." I hoarse out wrapping my arms around his waist and laying my head on his chest to try and get warmth since almost too quick I started feeling cold.

"You hardly have a voice Maya and you feel warm you could well be catching it." Owen said as he kissed my forehead feeling the heat come off it and wrap his own arms around me in comfort.

The smell of Owens food cooking in the microwave was becomes stronger than ever and making me nauseous. I quickly pushed myself out of Owen's grasped and sprinted up the stairs to the bathroom to lose more contents of my stomach. While I was doing that I could hear Owen come in behind me and pull my hair away from my face and rub my back. This attack lasted for a bit until I think I was finally done and pushed myself away from the toilet and leaned against the tub trying to get at least some energy back before I could stand again. I heard the toilet flush and see Owen taking care of getting rid of my disgusting mess.

"Think your done Baby?" Owen asked handing me a cup of water to get rid of the awful taste in my mouth.

"God I hope so I don't think my stomach could take anymore." I said while spitting out the swished water in my mouth into the toilet and flush it.

"C'mon let's get you into bed to rest." Owen said helping me stand wrapping his arm around my back and steady me and guide me into our bedroom and helped me get into bed. "You want to change into something more comfortable?"

"Yes but I'm much too exhausted and now that I'm lying down I don't want to get up again." I said leaning farther into my pillow and pulling the blankets up higher to try and get more warmth.

"I can get it if you want Maya." Owen said sitting next to me with the same worry on his face.

With that I asked him to get the pajama pants out of the bottom drawer and one of his shirts I liked wearing. He grabbed them and helped me sit-up to change since now that was exhausting me of trying to get up, and helped me change quickly then helped cover me backup.

"You still feel warm I'm going to go get the thermometer." Owen said feeling my forehead with the back of his hand.

"You don't need to do that you should go eat I know you got to get back to work soon." I rasped out.

"You really think I'm going back to work with you looking that pale and miserable I don't think so, I'm going to stay here and take care of you." Owen said then leaves the room and comes back a moment later with the thermometer.

"I'm probably just going to sleep the rest of the day, you don't need to stay for that and don't you have to coach practice tonight?" I say just as Owen sits back onto the bed.

"Drew can take care of it for a few days. I'm more worried about you Maya, you're as pale as our pillows and that ain't right." Owen said while sticking the thermometer under my tongue.

While waiting for the thermometer to beep I started getting chills and getting cold and now my body was starting to ach now to. I started trying to dig myself farther under the blankets. Owen must have been able to tell I was getting colder.

"You still cold Baby?" He asked trying to pull the blanket up farther over me as I nodded yes. He got up an exited the room and came back a minute later and covered the bed with another blanket just as the thermometer beeped.

"It's over 101 Baby. You must be catching it." Owen said reading off the thermometer.

"I feel terrible I'm going to try and sleep," I said curling on my side.

"Good idea I'm going to run out and get some medicine and other stuff to make you comfortable. Take a nap and I'll be back in about 45 minutes Owen said kissing my forehead.

I heard him leave through the front door a few minutes later and I fell asleep.

Owen's POV

I arrived back to the condo an hour later, after I called into the school and told them I wouldn't be in the rest of the day and sent Drew a quick text to tell him he was in charge of practice tonight, I stopped a bought a burger for myself and inhaled it, with some medicines that I hoped helped Maya, and some of the soup and tea that she like to have whenever she's' sick. I unloaded the groceries and popped a tea bag into a cup and put in the microwave to warm it up. I took Maya the tea and she woke up when I came in the room.

"Here I brought you some tea. How you feeling, do you need anything else?" I ask her.

"For my stomach to quit doing summersaults." Maya said sitting up a little and sipping the tea I handed her.

"Drink your tea it'll help, I'll get a heating pad for your stomach. After you drink your tea I'll draw you a bath." I said before leaving the room to go to the linen closet and grab the heating pad.

I came back into the room and Maya was still looking really pale as she drank some of her tea and I plugged the heating pad on and laid it across her stomach in hopes it would help her feel better.

"Thanks." Maya rasped out before a cough fit took over her whole body. She was able to grasp her tea cup and slowly take drinks to calm down her coughing.

After finishing her tea she looked tired again.

"I'm going to start a bath for you," I tell her before going into the bathroom. When the bath is full of hot water I turn the water off and go back to the bedroom picking her up and carrying her to the bathroom. I get her undressed and she gets in the bath.

Not wanting to leave her alone and afraid she pass out or something I sat next to the tub and watched her as she laid her head against the tub like she was trying to get comfortable.

"You ok Baby?' I ask concerned.

"I feel awful, my heads throbbing now, and I'm getting dizzy, and can't get warm." Maya said whining a bit, but I figure if I was feeling as bad as she was I would to.

"I'm sorry Beautiful I wish I could make it all go away for you but I cant." I said and picked up a washcloth and added soap to it.

"I know you can't, you don't have to stay with me in here I know it's not the most comfortable place to be." Maya said looking up at me and I see her eyes hazed over with tiredness and a fever.

"It's ok bedside you're still worrying me especially if you're feeling dizzy." I said leaning in and kissing her lightly. "Lean forward and I'll wash your back."

She leaned forwards and grabbed the side of the tub so she wouldn't go all the way forward and dive in.

"You shouldn't kiss me, you'll get sick to." Maya tried rasping out and a coughing fit came out afterwards.

After her coughing finally came to a standstill with me rubbing her back with both the wash cloth and my other hand I was finally willing to answer her.

"You know I don't care about that Maya." I said and finished cleaning her up. I stood and started to drain the water and grabbed a towel and helped her stand and wrap it around her before picking her up and carried her back to the bedroom and got her dressed and back under the covers.

I lie down next to her, putting my arms around her and she snuggles into me. She falls asleep after a short while but I keep holding her. Suddenly my stomach starts to hurt and do summersaults. I quickly untangle myself from Maya and rushed to the bathroom in hopes I wouldn't get sick.

I popped an antacid in my mouth and took a drink of water with one of the cups we had in our bathroom in hopes it would settle my stomach. I made my way back to bed an laid back down and wrapped my arms around Maya in hopes to catch some sleep to in hopes the flu doesn't hit me to.

I woke up to feeling the bed move a little. I opened my eyes and saw that it was 5 already. We must have been really tired. I looked over an see Maya getting back into bed looking all sweaty and pale.

"You ok?" I ask sitting myself up making my stomach hurt for some reason, pushing it aside I was more worried more about Maya then a still upset stomach.

"Woke up nauseous again an had to race for the bathroom." Maya said rubbing her head.

"Why didn't you wake me I would have helped you." I said wrapping my arms around her and kiss her forehead feeling the radiation still on it.

"Didn't want to wake you." She said laying her head on my chest as a chill ran through her body.

"You feel hot again, I'm going to take your temp again and then we should probably eat. I'll make you some broth and bread if you don't want anything else." I tell her getting up and to get the thermometer.

My stomach was still bothering me so I popped another antacid and grabbed and grabbed the thermometer and went back into the bedroom.

"You ok?" Maya asked when I sat back down on my side of the bed.

"Yeah I'm fine why?" as I try and shift without her noticing to try and lessen the pain in my stomach.

"When you walked back in you were holding your stomach." Maya horsed out.

"I'm fine Babe let's just worry about you for now." I said and stuck the thermometer under her tongue.

The thermometer beeped a few minutes later and I grabbed it and it showed her temperature rose.

"It's up to a 102 Maya, maybe we should see if we can get you into the Dr.'s tomorrow." I said concerned and wrapping one arm around her back.

"I don't need to go to the Dr. I already know it's the Flu and you already bought some medication to take, I'll be better in no time." She said trying to argue.

The one thing we both admit on is that were both real stubborn and I know it would turn into a blow out and I didn't want that to happen when she's so sick and myself feeling unsettles at the moment with my stomach. So I just let it go for now. But if she got worse within a week she's going where she liked it or not.

"You want to try and eat something?" I question setting the thermometer on my night stand.

"I know I should but I don't know if my stomach will handle it or not." Maya said worriedly as she cleared her voice.

"You really should eat it's been almost 24 hours since you ate. I'll make something light, soup and bread for dinner." I said standing up.

"You can make something you actually like Owen, you don't have to have soup to." Maya rasped out worrying me how much of a voice would she have left.

"Nahh I think I'll stick to the soup tonight that burger I stopped and got on the way back from the drug store is messing with my stomach right now." I told her and leaning over and kissing her lightly. "Be back up in a few, get some rest." I leave the room and head down to the kitchen and start making dinner.

Half way through making the soup and broth the amour was getting stronger and I almost lost it right then and there as I hang my head over the kitchen sink.

"I cannot get sick to, not now with Maya already sick." I said to myself as I splashed water on my face and then continued make the soup.

When the soup was hot I put it in two bowl and but it on a tray with the bread. I went back to the bedroom setting the tray on the dresser briefly so I could wake up Maya to eat.

"Babe soups done." I tell her shaking her lightly and wait till she opens her eyes and sit-up before I grab the tray and put in front of her.

"Thanks." Maya rasped out clearing her throat and picked up her spoon and began trying to eat it.

Satisfied with her trying to eat I went to my side of the bed and got in and grabbed my own bowl to see if it help my stomach. Maya was able to finish half of her bowl and the bread and it seemed to actually want to stay in her stomach. I finished up my bowl and collected everything and took it back downstairs and set it in the sink to wash later. I went back upstairs and saw Maya dug herself back under the covers to try and get warm. I grabbed some Nyquil and gave her the right dosage and then climbed into bed cuddling with her until we fell asleep for the night.

Maya's POV

I had been suffering through the flu for a week and was starting to feel slightly better. But I'd been woken up feeling nauseas again in the middle of the night. After running to the bathroom and tossing my cookies I return to the bed to see Owen clutching his stomach.

"What's wrong Owen?" I ask looking concerned as I cover back up.

"It's nothing Babe just my stomach." Owen told me as I see him wince in pain.

"I hope you're not catching the flu." I said worried laying a hand on his forehead. "You feel warm, really hot actually."

"I'm fine Maya its only really my stomach bugging me, nothing else really hurts." Owen said rolling over to look at me. "You on the other hand I'm more worried about, you've been getting better all week but you still got a slight fever and I heard you throwing up."

"I'm actually feeling a lot better." I tell him smiling a bit. "Well I'm taking your temp anyway just to be safe." I said then got back up and grabbed the thermometer and walked back into the room and got back into bed.

"Not necessary Maya, it's just a stomach ache." Owen said but opened his mouth and let me slide the thermometer under his tongue.

"You're temp is up to 101.4 you're getting sick too. We're both staying in bed all day." I said when the thermometer beeped and I read it out loud and hear Owen groan.

"I feel fine except for my stomach hurting so I don't know why I have a fever." Owen said throwing his head back.

"Yeah well you do so you're sick and you're staying bed with me." I said setting the thermometer on my nightstands and cuddle into Owen more.

"Well I do like the idea of that." Owen said wiggling his eyebrows making me laugh.

"I figures you would but first we got to call in sick." I said and went to standup and ended up going back down.

"You ok?" Owen asked putting a hand on my back and rubbing it.

"Yeah just got a little dizzy." I said standing up again and steading myself and went over to our dresser and grabbed our phones and went back to bed and handed Owen his.

After calling in again after doing it for almost a week now, well a few days Owen did it when I had no voice, I was able to get the boss on quickly and tell her hopefully I be back soon. She was ok with it and told me to get better. I hung up and looked at Owen who was still on the phone.

"Will do sir….Yeah me to bye." Owen said and hanging up.

"What was that about I ask laying back down.

"Simpson basically laughed when I told him I was sick. He said it was bound to happen since I took the week off to care for you." He said laying down himself and wrapping his arm around me.

All I did was laugh a little before it turned into coughing.

"Your still sick yourself Maya let's just gets some rest now." Owen said.

We laid down, Owen's arms around me and we fell back asleep pretty quickly. I wake up several hours later when Owen leaps out of bed and runs to the bathroom. I quickly made my way after him which didn't really help my stomach actually. I walked into the bathroom and found Owen leaning over the toilet throwing everything he's eaten. It was causing my own stomach to crunch to but I knew I had to help him more. I rubbed his back in comfort and when he's finally done I flush away all the gross and help him get back into bed.

"Is that the first time you've gotten sick?" I ask running my hand through his hair.

"Not that bad though." Owen said gripping his stomach and curling in a ball like.

"When have you gotten sick?" I asked concerned.

"When I made you certain foods to eat, especially the chicken." Owen said laying his head back on the pillow wiped.

"Why didn't you tell me I would have made the soup then?" I said caringly.

"You were sick I didn't want you to strain yourself." Owen said then groaning.

"That's sweet but you probably made yourself worse by doing that." I said running my hand through is hair and then laying it on his forehead.

"I keep telling you I'm fine, I've been taking care of you for a week it's probably just sympathy pains or something." Owen argues.

"I know you're stubborn but you have a fever you have to admit that you're sick." I insist.

"Do not I'm just tired," he responds.

"And you're starting to whine like you're three, definitely sick." I shoot back.

"I'll be fine after a day of rest," Owen insists.

"Okay lets rest then." I reply making myself comfortable in Owen's arms.

For an hour or so we relax in bed watching daytime TV and then Owen starts to shiver but he's sweating and his skin is radiating heat like a microwave.

"I'm going to take your temperature again," I tell him reaching to the nightstand to get the thermometer. I slip it under his tongue and waited a minute for it to beep. "We're going to the hospital your temp is up to 104. Come on get some pants on we're going now." I assert pulling him up.

He pulls on a pair of sweats and then sits on the bed again while I quickly get dressed and pull my hair into a ponytail. On the way to the hospital I call the hospital where I work and talk to Dr. Willow telling him I'm bringing in Owen with a temp of 104 and I'll bring him in through the emergency entrance so we don't have to go through admitting.

"Hey Patrick can you take Owen inside to doctor Willow while I park the car?" I call to one of the orderlies when I pull up to the emergency entrance.

"Yeah I got him Maya," Patrick calls back.

He disappears inside for a minute and then comes out again with a wheelchair. Patrick gets Owen in the wheelchair and they go inside and I park the car in the employee lot then run inside.

"Owen's in bed four," Carla tells me.

I nod and head to bed four, Owen is lying in the bed and Jenny, another nurse at the hospital is taking his temp and blood pressure.

"Dr. Willow is with another patient but he'll be right in." Jenny says.

"His pressure and blood ox are good but his temp is 104.3 I'm going to give him an anti-inflammatory and we'll get him hooked to an IV for fluids." Jenny says and I nod.

She leaves the room and then comes back to get Owen hooked up to the IV just as Dr. Willow comes in.

"Hello Maya, Owen you seem to have caught Maya's flu. I'm going to take some blood to check for secondary infections just to be safe and we'll administer some flu medication through the IV. We'll keep you in here for a few hours for observation but as long as there's no secondary infection we'll send you home this afternoon." Dr. Willow says.

"Thanks Dr. Willow," I smile taking Owen's hand.

He smiles and leaves the room, Jenny comes back in and takes Owen's blood and gives him some medicine. When he's been given all the medicine I get on the bed and Owen falls asleep with me holding him, now that the excitement is over I fall asleep too. I wake up a couple hours later when Dr. Willow comes back in.

"Good news Maya there is no secondary infection the medicine will do its job and we'll release Owen in an hour so, let him sleep for now. You might as well get rest while you can too because he'll still be sick for another few days." Dr. Willow tells me and I smile.

I have no trouble falling back asleep now that I know Owen is just sick with the flu and nothing else. A couple hours later Owen's fever is down to 101 and falling and we're on our way home. I help Owen into bed and get all the stuff I think we'll need so we don't have to get up again then I get into bed with him.

After staying home with Owen for four days until he was doing a lot better and I had finally beat the flu I returned to work.

"Uhhhh." I said as I lost some contents from my stomach again. For the last week and half every morning my stomach wants to rebel on me and I don't know why.

"Maybe you're getting sick again, I think you should stay home." Owen says.

"No I'm okay it's just a sensitive stomach cause I haven't eaten hardly anything for the last ten days. If it gets worse then I'll come home but I have no fever or any other symptoms so I don't have the flu." I tell him.

I finish getting ready and kiss Owen goodbye before heading to work.

I made it to work and clocked in an began my rotation. I went up to the desk to see what patients to take and saw Nurse Nancy looking up files on the computer.

"Hey Nancy how are you?" I said getting the older lady attention.

"Doing good Maya. How are you feeling? I heard Owen was brought in one day." Nancy asked turning to look at me.

"Yeah Owen caught the flu to and his temp spiked to 104 so I brought him in to get checked." I said smiling.

"Is he doing better now?" Nancy asked caringly.

"Much he still got a fever and has to be fever free for 24 hours before he can go back to work since he works at a school." I tell on how Owen's doing.

"And what about you honey, how are you feeling?" Nancy asked walking closer to me.

"I'm feeling much better." I tell her. "But for some reason I keep getting sick in the morning."

"Sick in the morning like queasy and throwing up?" Nancy asks.

"Yeah I think it's because I haven't eaten much in the last ten days and my stomach is still sensitive." I reply.

"Have you considered that you might be pregnant?" Nancy questions.

Her statement had me stop in an instant. I began t think back to when my last periods been, there usually really consistent and I realized I haven't had one in almost three months. Which wasn't necessarily odd because I'd never had a normal cycle and my periods were often sporadic, still 3 months was a long time.

"Maya?" Nancy said putting s hand on my shoulder an knocking me out of my trance. "Are you alright? Maybe you should sit down." She said guiding me to the chair she used to sit in.

I decided to go fine Dr. Willow and ask him for help.

"Dr. Willow do you have time to draw my blood and send it to the lab?" I ask him.

"Why are you afraid you're getting sick again?" He asks.

"No I'm afraid I might be pregnant," I respond.

"Oh, well let's go into my office then," he says.

We went into his office and he got the needle and vile ready and swabbed the spot to numb my shoulder and took a vile. After he got done he put into a bag and wrote urgent on it and gave it to his head nurse to take to the lab.

"It should be maybe 20 minutes until we here anything. You want to go back to work or wait here?" Dr. Willow asked sitting at his desk as I sit in the chair across from him.

"Go back to work to get my mind off of it." I said and stood up and head towards the door.

"I'll find you in thirty minutes." I heard Dr. Willow said and I made my way to the charts and started heading towards the patient's room.

It was about the longest thirty minutes ever. Between patients I kept looking at the wall clock anxious to hear what he had to say. I saw him finally walk down the hall and nodded for me to come into his office. I went in with him an sat in one of his chairs and waited for him to start talking.

"Congratulations Maya you're pregnant by the hormone levels I would say into the second trimester but I'd like to do an ultrasound to be sure." Dr. Willow said as I was in shock but getting excited at the thought of having a baby.

I followed Dr. Willow into one of the exam rooms and hopped up onto the table and waited for him to hook the machine up and bring it over to the table before I laid back and lifted my scrub shirt.

He put the cold gel on my belly and turned on the machine.

"By the size and development I would say you were 14 weeks along," he says turning the monitor so I can see. Do want to take home a picture?" He asks and I nod.

"I know I just got back but you think I can take off for the rest of the day?" I question as he gives me a picture of the ultrasound.

"Yeah that should be fine Maya, I'll take care of it. You go home and tell Owen the good news." He says.

I thank him wipe off my belly and go to change before rushing home to tell Owen. I made it home under the usual 15 minutes and parked and made my way inside. I was about to make my way up the stairs thinking Owen was still up there from when I left at 7 and its only been an hour and half since I left but I heard a voice in the living room and I made my way into there. I found Owen laying down on the couch and talking on his phone.

"Your ass better not mess up my football team tonight or ill kick your ass all the way to the border…..Yeah you….. Well not my fault the school board made it a rule that none can return until there 24 hours without a fever…Dumbass you can still tell I have a fever by the redness of my face that's why!" Owen said into who I believe it was Drew.

I decided to get Owen's attention before the two started an argument over something dumb.

"Owen!" I said and saw Owen suddenly sit up and look over an saw me, an I can see the worried look already appear on his rosy face.

"Why are you home? I knew you were getting sick again." Owen said leaping up and hanging up on Drew and coming over to me.

"Owen…" I tried saying but he cut me off.

"C'mon let's get you on the couch." Owen said and pulled me to the couch and guided me down.

"Owen…" I tried saying again but felt his hand go on my forehead instead.

"You feel warm again." Owen said still worrying.

"Will you stop I'm not warm and I need to tell you something." I said pulling his hand a way and pulling down him next to me.

"Well if you're not sick then why are you home so early Babe." Owen asked wrapping his arm around me and I can feel the radiation come off him.

"Well when I clocked in Nancy and I started talking about us being sick and that I was still throwing up in the mornings for some reason so she told me that I should ask Dr. Willow to draw my blood to see if there was a reason why that kept happening." I said and reached into my purse and grabbed the ultrasound and handed it to him. "And this is what I found out."

"Is that…what is that?" Owen asks.

"It's an ultrasound Owen I'm pregnant, 14 weeks pregnant." I inform him.

"Were having a baby!" Owen said finally catching on and a smile showed on his face.

"We are in 5 months." I said excited looking at the ultrasound.

Owen was so happy upon hearing the news that he grabbed me and hugged me getting up and spinning me around. "This is the best news we have to call everyone right now!' Owen says excitedly.

"We defiantly need to but there all at work Owen let's just wait till it's after 5 that's when everyone gets home." I said just excited but actually remembering the time.

"Right I knew that." Owen said sheepishly as I laughed a little and we sat back down. How did we not notice you were pregnant if your this far along?" Owen asked resting a hand on my stomach realizing that there actually was a bump forming.

"Well we've been sick and you know I've never had regular menstrual cycles, it just didn't occur to me. Especially since I got the flu and I just figured that why I was sick." I said thinking back.

"Plus all those hours you work, you usually end up working 12-16 hours shifts to Babe." Owen said kissing me lightly.

"Yeah I might cut my availability down so I don't stress too much or be on my feet for so long, but that mean less income." I said thinking of what to do.

"Yeah good idea you shouldn't be on your feet so much." Owen said.

"I want to call our families but everybody is still at work." I tell him.

"This is big news they'll want to know right away." Owen argues getting out his phone again.

"Let's call Mom first?" I ask and watch Owen go through his contacts and click on my Mom's number and put it on speaker phone and set the phone on his knee and I cuddle into him and listen to the phone ring.

"Hello." I heard my Mom answer at the other end.

"I'm pregnant!" I said excitedly not letting my Mom say anything else really and hear Owen laugh at me.

"Oh my god Maya that's amazing! I'm going to be a Grandma." Mom squealed into the phone.

"I know I just found out but I'm already 14 weeks along. I know you probably want to start planning the baby's nursery and stuff but we have to call Tris and Owen's parents and at least a dozen other people so I need to go." I tell her.

"Okay okay go make your other phone calls but call me back soon, I can't believe I'm going to be a grandma!" Mom said again and then we hung up with each other.

"Well I guess she's happy." Owen said laughing again.

"You don't say." I said sarcastically. "I love you Owen." I said reaching up and capturing his lips with mine.

"I love you to Baby, and I can't wait for this little to join our family." Owen said placing a hand on my stomach. "Let's call my parents they should be home still." Owen went through his contacts and clicked on his parents.

"Hello?" Asked a female voice.

"Hi Mom is Dad there we want to talk to you both?" Owen asked.

"Hi honey yes just a minute," his mom says and minute later both his parents say hello.

"We have some news, Maya's pregnant." Owen tells them.

"That's wonderful son congratulations!" His dad says.

"Oh I'm going to be a grandma this is wonderful!" His mom cheers.

"I'm 14 weeks along but we just found out." I inform them.

"Oh this is so exciting I'm going to call your aunts and uncles and my parents." His mom starts rattling off.

"Sounds good Mom we're going to call Tris and tell him we'll call you tomorrow." Owen says.

After lots of I love you's and more congratulations from his parents we hang up and call Tris.

"Hey bro," Tris answers.

"Actually it's both of us and we're pregnant!" I blurt out.

"Oh my god I'm going to be an uncle! This is the best! I'm going to go buy so many baby clothes!" Tris practically squeals.

Tris I don't even know what we're having yet." I tell him.

"I don't care I have to go shopping! I love you guys I'll be over after the shopping." Tris says and hangs up.

I look at Owen and we start laughing.

"Well whatever the baby is it'll be a snappy dresser," Owen laughs. " I can't wait to be a Dad, and you'll make a great Mom Baby. I love you."

"I love you to Owen." I tell him back and kiss him sweetly.


End file.
